1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mixtures of naturally occurring, non-toxic, and environmentally safe substances which may be used to prevent squirrels from destroying property and entering homes and other structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Squirrels and other rodents cause many millions of dollars of economic damage every year by entering residences and other dwellings and destroying property. Squirrels also damage electrical wires, siding on buildings, ornamental trees and shrubs, garden bulbs, outdoor furniture and other property. They enter into buildings and build nests in which they live and raise their young. The most effective way of keeping a residence free of squirrels is to keep them from entering in the first place. Once they enter, it is very hard to persuade them to leave.
Various mixtures have been formulated which have been used to repel squirrels and other rodents from eating planted bulbs and bird seed or from foraging through bags of garbage which contain edible material. Traditional methods of repelling squirrels include the use of a variety of chemical repellents. Some of these are napthalene-based products (e.g. RID-A-CRITTER, RO-PEL or HINDER) which are poisonous to humans, and as such, they are limited in usage to locations where they are not likely to cone into contact with humans or food. In particular, HINDER and RO-PEL cannot be used in areas which may be accessible to children.
In addition, these products are applied to planted vegetable matter and are only effective for approximately one month. Accordingly, they must be reapplied approximately every month in order to be effective.
Accordingly, available formulations which are effective in preventing squirrels from entering buildings or destroying other property are generally both toxic to humans and pets and environmentally hazardous. Mixtures which are effective in deterring squirrels and other rodents from eating planted bulbs are toxic to humans or to household pets and would not be as useful for the owners of buildings. Thus, a repellant which is environmentally safe would have even greater utility.
Furthermore, no effective and safe repellant exists which may be conveniently applied to surfaces either by spraying or by spreading onto a surface with a brush, thereby giving the user flexibility in applying the repellant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,532 by Clayton discloses an animal repellant composition comprising an animal repellant carried by a vehicle comprising a di(alkhyl) adipate and a method of repelling animals. Clayton mentions that one of several possible animal repellants that can be used is essence of red pepper. However, Clayton is specifically intended for application of the repellant composition to the outside of containers holding edible refuse. Clayton even contemplates mixing the composition with the refuse itself. Accordingly, Clayton is aimed specifically at protecting refuse from animal tampering.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,459 by Wilson discloses a wax and capsaicin-based pesticide which is applied to a host plant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,696 by Blumberg discloses a method of preventing animals from eating bird seed which consists of treating the bird seed with capsaicin. However, providing a natural component in bird seed, which is to be consumed directly by an animal we do not wish to harm makes sense in the context of Blumberg, but does not teach its suitability as an effective repellant compared to other available repellants which are not intended to be consumed in a non-harmful way. Accordingly, both Wilson and Blumberg disclose products intended for very specific applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,496 by Etscorn discloses a detailed method for preparing an animal repellant extract which contains capsaicinoid. However, Etscorn seems particularly aimed at preventing rodent damage to insulation which protects electrical and fiber-optic cables.
While these formulations and methods may be suitable for the particular purposes described, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present intention as disclosed hereafter.